ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife
Character Info Cloud Strife is the protagonist of Square Enix's role-playing game Final Fantasy VII and several of its sequels and spin-offs. His appearance is marked by spiky blonde hair, vivid greenish-blue eyes (a distinguishing feature of SOLDIER members and a sign of having been exposed to mako energy), dark purple or blue clothing, a spikey, dark grey pauldron on his left shoulder, and his Buster Sword (a sword with a distinctive, oversized blade), which previously belonged to his friend Zack Fair, and the SOLDIER Angeal Hewley, before him. At first, Cloud displays a cold and uncaring demeanor, but he gradually overcomes romantic and psychological problems and adapts to his role as a leader. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Clouds holds up the Buster Sword in the air as he taunts at the camera. Down Taunt: Cloud sticks the Buster Sword into the ground as he leans against it, crossing his arms. Side Taunt: A chocobo appears next to Cloud and he pets it before it runs off screen. Entrance An airship flies overhead as Cloud Strife jumps down from its deck and wields his Buster Sword. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Cloud's spiky, blonde hair and single pauldron. Moveset Standard Special Blade Beam (5%-16%): Upon pressing the Special Moves button, Cloud will begin to store energy within the tip of the Buster Sword. The longer the button is held, the more energy is stored in the sword. After Cloud has stored up some energy, he can then continue fighting until he performs this attack again, at which point the energy will be unleashed all at once in a beam of blue light, firing in the direction determined by the Control Stick or D-Pad. If Cloud is KO'd before unleashing any stored energy, he'll lose it and have to store up more before he can perform the Blade Beam. Side Special Cross-Slash (4%-12%): Cloud points his Buster Sword horizontally in front of him as it begins to glow red. After a brief delay, a spinning orb of flames is fired from the tip of the sword and travels across the stage until it hits an opponent or obstacle. This attack cannot be charged up. Up Special Braver (4%-10%): Cloud Strife leaps into the air with the Buster Sword drawn in front of him as he slashes any opponents in his way. This attack leaves him vulnerable from behind and below however. Down Special Meteorain (8%-12%): Cloud Strife leaps a short distance into the air and briefly charges up his Buster Sword before small boulders fall from the tip of it and crash into the ground in front of him. Some of the boulder won't break upon impact with the ground and can be picked up and thrown at other opponents. Final Smash Omnislash (60%-75%): Cloud Strife dashes towards the closest opponent and unleashes the full-potential of the Buster Sword as he slash repeatedly at them, sending harmless waves of multi-colored light in every direction. After 6 powerful slashes, Cloud leaps high and slices his target with a huge slash, sending them flying with heavy damage. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy